The Stars
by Crittab
Summary: Set during 'Written in the Stars', How Lorelai and Luke got from Sniffy's to Luke's bed. Pretty graphic, but romantic rather than smutty. Enjoy the JJ romance


Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or the episode Written in the Stars that this is taken off from.

Summary: This is what we missed getting from Sniffy's Tavern to Luke's bed! I know it's been done before, but who can pass up a little bit of good, ol' fashion Luke/Lorelai lovin'?

**The Stars**

"Lorelai, this thing we're doing here, me, you, I just want you to know I'm in," Luke said, "I am all in." Lorelai smiled at this. "Are you… scared?" he asked after a moment.

Lorelai dropped her head to look at the table for a moment, gathering her thoughts. At this moment she was many things: Happy, exhilarated, excited, but not scared. She raised her eyes to him and smiled. "I'm not scared," she said in a voice that was barely audible. He smiled widely.

"That's good," he said with a grin. He nodded a little "That's really good."

Their food came quickly and they enjoyed friendly conversation as they eat. The whole scenario was very comfortable for them. Unlike many past bad dates, nothing seemed forced. After eight years of friendship they could avoid the traditional perfunctory questions about families and jobs that first dates normally brought forth, and could just talk like 'them'. Like two friends who were excitedly moving forward in their relationship.

Luke paid the bill about two hours after they had arrived. Neither felt rushed to get through the meal, or to make an exit. They were happy to sit and talk and be with their current company. It was exactly how a first date should be.

They made their way to Luke's truck, this time Lorelai expected Luke to hold the door for her and thanked him with a smile when he did. He climbed in on the drivers side and started the car.

"So, where to now, Jeeves?" Lorelai asked with a grin. Luke laughed.

"I could take you home," he replied. She shrugged.

"I'm not really ready for the evening to end," she told him. He smiled at this.

"Neither am I," he agreed. She laughed lightly.

"So, coffee?" she asked. He nodded.

"Of course by coffee you mean herbal tea or some other less deadly substitute." She nodded exaggeratedly.

"Oh, of course. Because that's what _I_ mean when _I_ say coffee." Luke laughed lightly and started out of the parking lot, heading towards off to the diner.

When they arrived Luke helped her out of the car and then held the diner door for her, locking it behind them and turning on the light as she took a seat at the counter.

"You're quite the gentlemen when you're on a date," Lorelai said with a grin. Luke just chuckled and headed behind the counter to make the coffee.

"Well, it's either that or never stand a chance of have a lasting relationship."

"This coming form the guy who slept in a single bed until he was thirty-seven years old."

"I never said I had one, I'm just saying it keeps the possibility of having one open," he said with a grin, pouring her a cup of the hot liquid. She took a long sip from the cup as he came around the counter, sitting next to her.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked, putting his hand on her knee. She smiled widely and set down her cup, resting her hand on top of his.

"A few times, but you're welcome to continue." Luke just smiled and looked down at their hands.

"This is nice," he said in a low voice. She nodded.

"It really is," she agreed. A comfortable silence fell between them for a moment. After a moment Lorelai stood up and walked closer to Luke so she was standing in between his legs, taking him slightly by surprise, which he recovered from quickly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So it may not be proper 'first date' etiquette, but since we've already kissed a few times, I don't think there would be a problem if I kissed you now. Do you?" she asked. He just smiled and raised his head, catching her mouth with his own in a slow, exploring kiss.

Slowly Lorelai allowed herself to sink into him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his tightened around her waist. She opened her mouth slightly, urging him to explore it with his tongue. When it first entered her mouth she fought not to smile at the feeling of having part of Luke enter part of her. She slowly ran her tongue along his, tasting it, learning it, enjoying it.

She allowed one of her hands to graze down his spine and then back up, entangling it in his hair, while his hands began to explore her back. Slowly he pushed her away, stood, and then captured her lips again, pinning her against the counter. She smiled against his lips.

"So I guess I'll take that to mean you don't mind?" she asked in a low voice. He raised his eyebrow, not backing away.

"What are you talking about," he said, all conversation leading up to this point forgotten. She just grinned.

"Never mind," she said softly, kissing him again. Slowly she pushed him away and walked past him, turning off the lights in the diner. She walked back to him and kissed him again, slowly and sweetly, before taking his hand and leading him to the stairs and up to his apartment.

When they came through the door, Luke closed it behind them and turned back to Lorelai, who was standing a few feet away from him, her hands clasped in front of her.

"Soo.." she said slowly. Luke chuckled, nervous, but excited at the same time.

"So," he mimicked. She smiled and took a few tentative steps toward him, feeling butterflies taking flight in her stomach. The room was dark, but neither made a move to turn on the light. The soft glow from the street lamps outside cast a comfortable dim light throughout the room, making everything visible but hazy.

Luke closed the distance between them, putting on hand on her hip and the other on her cheek, leaning down and catching her lips in a slow, easy kiss. She unclasped her hands and wound them through his arms and around his midsection, pulling him close. Slowly she pulled away from the kiss and smiled up at him, the light from outside catching his blue eyes and making them sparkle.

"This isn't weird," she said softly. He laughed lightly.

"Not really," he agreed. He shrugged, "but this being you and me, it doesn't really seem like it should be." She sighed and allowed herself to sink into his embrace as he held her close. He held her a moment, just enjoying the feeling, not wanting to rush anything. Slowly she pulled away from him, slipping off her jacket and hanging it on a hook. She returned to him and slipped his jacket off his shoulders and put it next to hers before coming to stand in front of him.

Slowly he leaned in, catching her lips softly, comfortably. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his around her midsection, pulling her against him. She could feel his erection growing slightly in his pants, which aroused her even more then she had been.

He allowed his hands to begin roaming over her back, grazing them up and down her spine all the way down to her backside and then back up. She enjoyed the feeling of his large hands exploring her, and leaned into him, urging him to continue. Slowly she brought her hands around to his front, never breaking the kiss, and began to undo each button of his shirt ever so carefully, not wanting to rush the moment. She pulling his shirt out from his pants and pushed it off his shoulders, pulling away from the kiss as she shrugged it off.

She took his hand in hers and silently led him toward the bed, sitting him down as she stood before him. He slowly ran his hands up her sides from her thighs, along her hips, and up to the sides of her breasts before tugging on the hem of her shirt and pulling it over her head, discarding it gingerly on the floor. She smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly and pushing him down on to the bed, as she followed him down, laying on top of him.

He ran his hands along the length of her back and down to her legs and then back up, enjoying the feeling of her body over his. Their kisses remained sweet and slow, neither feeling it necessary to rush the moment. She pulled away slightly and sat up so she was straddling him, reaching down she tugged at the hem of his undershirt. He sat up so she could pull it over her head, and then caught her mouth in a heated kiss, pulling her closer to him so he could feel her skin against his.

She opened her mouth to allow him entrance, now familiar with his tongue, as they began to fight for dominance over the kiss, tongues dueling neither wanting to break the searing embrace. With Lorelai still straddling him, Luke stood up and turned them around, easing her down onto the bed and following suit. He hovered above her and began to kiss her neck, which she arched to all him better access. He eased his knee in between her legs, pressing it flush against her as he continued to kiss her.

She laughed lightly as he caught her ticklish spot on her neck. Noticing the reaction he chuckled and began to place feather-light kisses over the area, resulting in giggles from her.

"You're tickling me," she said through her laughter. He just grinned and continued along with his explorations. Putting his weight onto his left arm which was beside Lorelai, he began to graze his right hand along her chest and then down through the valley between her breasts, along her stomach upon which goose bumps were rising from his touch, and down to the button of her jeans, which he undid carefully before slowly pulling down the zipper. He pulled away from her completely, standing and slowly pulling her pants down, discarding them with her shirt. She sat up and set to work on his pants, allowing them to join their other clothes on the floor before pulling him back down to her.

Slowly they inched their way into the center of the bed, laying next to one another. They grazed their hands over each other, taking time to learned the different aspects of their beings.

"I like your tattoo," she whispered softly, kissing it ever so lightly. He continued to explore her body with his hands, running his fingertips along her arm, and entwining their fingers, bringing her hand to his mouth, kissing the tip of each finger lightly, and then the veins on her wrist, before continuing his exploration. She smiled at this.

"I like this," she said with a wide smile. He returned the smile and kissed her lightly.

"Me too," he agreed. She smiled at him and sat up, motioning for him to follow suit. She took hold of his hand and kissed his palm softly, before placing it lightly atop her breast. He was a little surprised by this, but slowly recovered as he allowed his thumb to make little circles over the skin that was exposed above the material of her bra. Slowly he leaned down kissing the skin that he had just been exploring as he reached around behind her and unclasped the bra. He leaned back and looked it her eyes, as if asking for permission to remove the material. She just smiled at him, and he slowly pulled each strap from her shoulders and pulled it away, exposing her for the first time to him.

He pushed her back down, settling on top of her, putting his weight on his arms. He leaned down and kissed her lips in a long, sweet, promising kiss before kissing his way down her neck, and along her chest, before coming to settle over her left breast.

He kissed around her breast for a moment, before licking lightly at her nipple and taking it into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nub, smiling as her breathing became more shallow.

She laid back her head reveling in the feeling of Luke's warm mouth tasting her breast as his other hand rubbed along her other breast, grazing his palm over her nipple and then rubbing it under his thumb.

He switched to the other breast, providing it the same treatment, slowly eliciting quiet moans, happy with the fact that it was finally him who was bringing forth such sounds. Slowly he began to place light kissing along her stomach, heading downward ever so slowly.

He slipped his fingers under the material of her underwear, pulling it down just a little bit, and kissing the newly exposed flesh. This caused Lorelai to moan, as she lifted her hips lightly, urging him to pull off the offending material finally. He just grinned and continued to kiss the flesh that he had just revealed, eliciting a whine from Lorelai.

"Luke," she said breathily. He raised his head to look at her, a gleam in his eye. She rolled her eyes. "Take it off," she demanded. He just laughed, as he continued to explore the soft skin inch by inch until he had removed the garment entirely. He sat up and took her in, her first time completely exposed to him. It left him breathless.

"You're beautiful," he said hoarsely. She smiled and reached for him, to which he obliged and laid down on top of her, kissing her fully as her hands wandered down his body, tugging at the waistband of his boxers. He pulled away and removed the final garment that stood between them before returning to his position above her, laying flush against her, both reveling in the feeling of the skin on skin contact they had each been dying to feel.

"I want to feel you," she whispered to him. He took in a breath and leaned down, kissing her lightly.

"You sure?" he asked, feeling it was necessary to be absolutely sure of this before completing the act they had already begun. She smiled and nodded. He reached over to his bedside table and pulled out a condom, putting it on, and settling on top of her again. He kissed her deeply and passionately, letting go of his inhibitions in this moment, and just allowing her to know how desperately her wanted her.

She spread her legs apart, allowing him to settle in between them. Slowly she reached down, taking hold of his erection for the first time, he breathed in quickly at the new sensation of being held by Lorelai. Slowly she position him at her entrance, looking in his clear blue eyes, and smiling. Luke smiled back and leaned down, kissing her softly before slowly pushing himself into her, a moan escaping both of their lips as he did.

Once fully inside, both felt a rush of excitement course through their veins. He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size inside of her.

"Wow," she whispered. He laughed lightly. She pulled him to her, kissing him fully before pushing her hips against his, urging him to begin.

Slowly he pulled out about halfway before slowly pushing in again. Ever move was deliberate, each bringing a new wave of excitement to both of them. He pulled out again, a little more than the last time, pushing back in a little faster.

They continued on like this, kissing, tasting, learning each other, and moving together as the intensity built between them, and their bodies movement causing a heat to radiate between them.

"Faster," Lorelai demanded in a hoarse whisper. Luke obliged and sped up slightly, still maintaining a steady rhythm, which brought Lorelai to new heights of anticipation and desire.

As the moment wore on, they continued to move together, faster, harder, more demanding. Luke began to move quickly inside of her, feeling pleasure build and course through his body. She was so slick, so ready, and felt so perfect.

Lorelai rolled her head back against the pillows, opening her mouth and groaning Luke's name as the pleasure consumed her. She could feel her orgasm build and build until she felt explosions happening within her. She bucked against him multiple times as she reached her peak, causing his to come not long after.

As his orgasm came he plunged into her over and over, grunting in pleasure as he came.

As the pulses of pleasure finally began to subside he pulled out of her, and came to rest on top of her, both breathing hard and holding tightly to the others hot, slick body. He buried his head in her neck, catching his breath, and kissing the soft flesh there gingerly.

Slowly he pulled away from her, coming to rest to her right. He discarded the condom in a waste basket before relaxing next to her with a smile on his face.

She rest against him, tired, but exhilarated. She took his left hand in hers and began to trace her finger along his palm, a satisfied smile finding it's way to her lips.

"Wow," she whispered. He chuckled lightly.

"Wow," he replied. She smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. He leaned in slowly for a kiss. When she pulled away she rested against him again, taking his hand back to play with, not wanting to end contact with him.

"I can't believe you kept that horoscope," she said softly. He laughed lightly.

"You're just lucky I never clean out my wallet."

**Hope you liked it. See, if Gilmore Girls wasn't a 'family show' (darn families) I think this is how it all should have gone. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
